


Growth

by MoonyLoonie (DeLaLoon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLaLoon/pseuds/MoonyLoonie
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to speak again for the first time in years.





	Growth

Draco woke up hard. It seemed this happened more often than not lately. It had been a decade since this was last a common occurrence and he found it no less bothersome now than he had then.

There was a common factor, of course. It had been two weeks since he had run into Potter at the office. It had been two weeks since he had been able to get that tosser out of his head. As the word “tosser” passed through his mind his cock jumped involuntarily under the sheets.

Draco sighed and threw the sheets back. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower as he scrubbed a hand over his face. His quality of sleep was suffering due to this strange bout of lust as well. As he turned the water to scalding he couldn’t help but wish that Potter had stayed gone.

Life had been simpler without the boy wonder. It had been quiet, and easy, and pleasant. But with his arrival came all of the old problems. He was noticing more of the side eyed glances, and the whispering that stopped as he entered a room. It was no more obscurity for him, everyone seemed to think that just because Potter had returned, Draco was no longer trustworthy.

He felt like punching something; preferably scarhead’s face. He stepped into the stream of water and walked directly under it face first. It felt good to have the rest of the world blocked out for a moment. It wasn’t long, however, until his member was throbbing and reminding him of his very inconvenient problem. He moved forward and rested his forehead against the cool tile. He did his best to avoid it, but images of Potter began flashing through his mind. His arse in his Quidditch trousers as he flew ahead of Draco to catch the snitch. The look in his eyes after Draco had gotten him really riled up, right before he exploded with violence. The way his lip cupped the rim of his glass when he brought it to his mouth.

Draco was panting at this point, and the throbbing was so all encompassing he couldn’t resist any longer. His fist closed around his cock and the pressure was so euphoric that he didn’t bother to feel bad about using Potter as masturbatory material. Instead he began to embellish memories. The rim of the glass turned to his cock and the violent light in his eye became lustful. Draco was swept away in the fantasy.  
In his mind’s eye Potter was moaning aloud as he took Draco into his mouth again and again and again. Draco imagined Potter’s throat closing around his head instead of his fist, and the pressure of the top of his palm running along the vein on the underside of his cock was Potter’s tongue. He was so lost in sensation and fantasy that it didn’t take him long at all. The stroking increased in speed and his grip tightened. As he came in spurts on the tile in front of him the image of Potter licking the last bits of cum from the tip of his cock lingered.

Draco sighed and banged his head against the now warm tile. He couldn’t keep doing this. It wasn’t right to lust after the man that was ruining his life. He shouldn’t be attracted to Potter. It was a stupid school crush and Potter wasn’t even the same person anymore. He’d been perfect, and righteous, and intensely good back then.   
Now he was this scruffy, haggard, curmudgeonly 32 year old.

Harry had come back with unkempt facial hair and skin so tan and rough he might not have been indoors for years. His hair still stuck up every which way, but so far, it seemed that might be the only thing about him that remained the same.

Draco had changed too. He had been scrawny, and mean, and spoiled. Now, though, he was a man grown. He had the full shoulders he’d always hoped for and he had improved himself as well. He checked himself when he had unfair thoughts and he only insulted people who deserved it. He didn’t antagonize people for no reason anymore, though it was a hard habit to keep when Potter kept popping up.  
Draco shook himself and stood up straight. He wouldn’t brood. He washed himself and exited the shower then completed his morning routine. When he was well kempt and had caffeinated himself, he left the flat.

The weather was calm and bright that day. The few clouds in the sky were drifting lazily and Draco felt he could breath again. He walked slowly to the office and didn’t mind when the receptionist gave him an annoyed look. He just avoided eye contact and walked past. In his office sat Michael from The Improper Use of Magic department. Draco squared his shoulders and made his way behind his desk.  
“Hello, Michael, have you been waiting long?” he asked, as conversationally as he could manage.

“About five minutes.” Michael responded curtly.

“I apologize for that, got a bit of a late start this morning.”

“Yes, well, I only came to make sure you were alright. You said you’d call last night...and the night before.” Michael was pouting now, it was very unattractive, though Draco made sure not to say so.

“I apologize for that as well, it slipped my mind, I suppose.” Draco had no memory at all of telling Michael he’d call, but it wasn’t surprising. Michael had been very persistent in his pursuit since they slept together at New Years. It had been four months, but that didn’t seem to deter him at all. The determination might have been attractive on someone else; from Michael it just seemed petulant.

“Do you always break promises or am I just special?” Michael asked with a waver in his voice that made Draco immediately uncomfortable.

“Erm...” was all he managed to croak out before a knock sounded at the door and a gruff voice said:

“He’s never kept a single promise I’ve heard him make. He promised to kill me more than once, but didn’t have the follow through there either.”

Michael jumped and swiveled to face the intruder. His eyes glazed over as recognition hit and his posture changed immediately from confrontational to enraptured. He sprang out of his seat and held his hand out in front of him.

“Mr. Potter! What an honor.” He grasped Potter’s unwilling hand and shook it vigorously. From where Draco sat the grip seemed too tight and held far too long. After a long moment Potter managed to extricate himself and turned to Draco.

“Have a moment, Malfoy?”

Draco nodded in reply but did his best to keep his expression neutral. The images from the shower that morning were creeping through his head and he suddenly felt that the room was much warmer than was really necessary.

“If you’ll excuse us, Michael.” Draco said, in an embarrassing croak while shooting Michael a look that brooked no argument. Michael glared but left the room. Potter moved forward and took a seat without asking. Typical. They sat in silence for some time just staring at each other, both waiting for the other to speak first. Draco having no idea at all what to say stayed silent longer, and therefore in his mind was the winner so far.

“The girl at the front told me I could just come back...” Harry started lamely.  
Draco’s expression didn’t change. Harry shifted uncomfortably and a quick sense of satisfaction swept over him. “I didn’t think to make an appointment, were you busy?” Harry asked while gesturing over his shoulder. Michael was long gone but Draco understood what he was referring to. He shook his head once and cocked his head to one side. “I just wanted to talk for a minute, if that’s okay.” Potter continued. “I keep seeing you around and I’ve had the impression you aren’t happy to see me. I thought we could clear the air if we’re going to be working together.”

It took all of Draco’s willpower to keep his expression blank. His heart began pounding. He hadn’t heard a word about them working together. He hadn’t even considered the possibility. In what world did seeing someone around the Ministry a few times equate to becoming coworkers? Draco’s lips pursed, though he tried his best to stop it. Harry was just staring at him. The silence and the weight of this revelation was making Draco very uncomfortable under his scrutiny. It was his turn to shift, though Draco didn’t detect any smug satisfaction from Potter.

“I’ll be working with the Department of International Magical Cooperation, so it’s not as though we’ll share an office. I just wanted to give you a heads up that I’ll be right next door. I was hoping we could be friendly, but it’s alright if you’d rather not.”

Draco sighed lightly, his mind was still pretty blank. The only responses he could manage to summon were defaulting to antagonistic and he’d worked hard to overcome that. He’d heard a muggle saying once, ‘if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all.’ He’d stuck to that for quite a while now, and it wasn’t an easy thing to get past.

“I’ll--erm--just go then.” Potter said as he started to rise from his chair. Draco’s heart thumped against his chest and his limbs filled with the acid sensation of adrenaline. His mind was still blank but he had to say something. He couldn’t let Potter leave thinking that he hadn’t changed a bit. He’d worked too hard to let that spread around again.

“Don’t go.” Was all he managed. Potter sat back down, his brows knit together. 

Draco swallowed the lump rising in his throat. “I’m sure you’ll do great things, Potter. Welcome to the Ministry.”

Potter’s head tilted, and his brows knit further, but he nodded his head as though he’d expected that. Draco’s heart was still thumping in his chest as Potter muttered a thanks and stood up. Draco jerked upright as well, the chair he was seated in clattering backward behind him. The noise made him jump just as Potter turned to look at him again and Draco could feel the blood rushing to his face. Potter gave a little nod, his expression still perplexed, and left the room.

Draco plopped back down to his seat, missing of course because the chair was on it’s side, and fell to the ground. He felt the anger swell up inside him at being in such a state and yet there was relief there as well that Potter hadn’t been there to see. Draco stayed where he was for only a moment before he stood up and righted his chair.

It wasn’t fair that Potter could bother him so. He wasn’t normally uncoordinated. He’d spent his life refining poise and grace that can only come from growing up with personal tutors and privilege. Potter had no right to come into his office and make him feel so off-kilter. How was he expected to respond to such an announcement? What had Potter expected? Was he meant to buy him a Flutterby Bush for his office and invite him to his next dinner party? No, Potter had come here just to gloat, and Draco was not okay with it.

Though he made every attempt not to, Draco fumed the rest of the day. It was just his luck, really, that the only person who could possibly throw him off balance just had to work in the department over. How was he expected to get anything done knowing that Potter was a stone’s throw away? The nib of his quill snapped under the pressure he’d been applying and he nearly cursed as he tossed it in the bin.

His day didn’t improve. By quitting time he was in the most sour of moods and wanted nothing more than a cup of tea and his bed. If this day wanted to be so bloody difficult he wanted nothing to do with it. It just made sense, though, that Potter would be waiting at the lift when he arrived. Draco almost turned right back around but Potter caught sight of him and he couldn’t retreat. He tucked his chin into his collar and stopped as far from Potter as he felt he could get away with.

The elevator doors opened and apart from a few flying missives there was no one inside. Potter went first and Draco followed, pressing himself against the far side wall as soon as he could. Potter touched the marker for the ground floor with his wand and they jolted to a start. Neither of them said a word but the tension was making Draco’s neck ache. He would break the silence if his brain would cooperate, but he was stunned speechless. Potter was facing the front, away from Draco, with his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pocket. It was a poor attempt at nonchalance considering Potter was wearing a thin cotton muggle shirt and Draco could see the muscles lying tense beneath the fabric.

As though he could feel Draco’s eyes boring into him Potter gave a sudden shudder that started at the bottom of his spine and went quickly to the top. Watching the play of muscle across Potter’s back made Draco’s cock begin to swell and his lip  
curled in disgust. He was a disgrace to mankind.

He didn’t have long to brood, however, because the elevator jerked to a complete stop and Draco toppled forward into Potter. The impact sent them both sideways and Draco soon found himself almost on top of Potter as he was pressed against the wall.  
Draco pulled himself away as quickly as he could and looked expectantly at the door. It remained shut. The paper aeroplanes above him were smashing into the wall repeatedly. It didn’t bode well.

Draco had never been stuck on the elevator before. It was strange, but he’d never heard of anyone who had been. The spells had simply never failed. He supposed that the magic must be old, though, and if no one had thought to renew the spells it was possible that they were still the first ones. It was also possible that they could be here for quite a while. Draco’s throat felt tight, he had to work very hard to breath suddenly. The thought of being stuck in a confined space was nervous making normally, but with Potter it was close to torture.

Ugh, Potter. He’d just been pressed up against Potter. His cock had been half hard. He and Potter had been in the lift for nearly five minutes and hadn’t spoken a word. Had Potter felt his cock? Was he thinking that Draco had caused this? Was he already gearing up to retaliate whatever rape fantasy Draco was planning?

It would be just like Potter to assume that Draco had sinister intentions of some sort. He’d always been so ready to believe the worst of him. All throughout school all Draco had wanted was Potter’s attention but the only way he could ever get it was through antagonizing him. It’s not as though The Boy Who Lived was going to come out of the closet for a death eater’s son.

Draco let out a massive sigh and realized his lip was curled up. He usually caught that before it happened. He glanced over to Potter to see if he’d noticed. Potter had his bottom lip between his teeth. Draco’s breath caught at the sight. The noise snapped Potter out of whatever daze he’d been in and he turned away looking almost guilty.  
Draco was thoroughly confused.

“Erm...think there’s a protocol for this sort of thing?” Potter asked while turning back to look at Draco.

“Considering it’s never happened before, I’d sincerely doubt it.” Draco replied.

“In muggle lifts they have emergency call buttons for this sort of situation.”

“How convenient for them.”

“Suppose that doesn’t really help, does it?” Potter said redundantly.

“Not even a little bit. You could try apparating.” Draco suggested. He was just happy the awkward silence was gone.

“Why don’t you try apparating?” Harry asked.

“I have no intentions of splinching myself, Potter.” Draco answered. Potter laughed and the sound did strange things to Draco. He’d never made Potter laugh before. It was a pleasant feeling.

“Well, here goes nothing.” Potter said, slipping his wand out of his sleeve. There was still a trace of laughter in his voice.

“You’re not seriously going to—“ Draco stopped short as Potter did a little turn. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“It was worth a try.” He replied with a laugh.

“Splinching yourself is never worth a try. You’re an idiot.”

“I didn’t argue that.” 

Potter smiled and Draco smiled back. They lapsed into silence for a moment, eyes still on each other. Draco was amazed, this was the first conversation he could remember that felt companionable. It was nice; too nice. Draco’s heart fluttered uncomfortably and his palms began to sweat. He was the first to look away and that shamed him much more than he’d ever admit.

“I guess we’d better get comfortable.” Potter stated as he slid his back along the wall until he was sitting on the floor of the elevator.

Draco looked distastefully as the dirty marble. He’d have to do cleaning charms if he sat on that. He was shit at cleaning charms. His lip was curled again. He eyes shot to Potter’s. The other man was laughing at him. Draco could feel the blood rushing to his face. He was furious with himself.

He lowered himself to the floor across from Potter with less grace than he would have liked. He sat glaring at Potter until he broke the silence again.

“Well, how have things been, Malfoy?”

It was a simple question but Draco was uncertain how to answer it. Telling the truth would be too personal and heavy. Saying “fine” would seem curt and rude. He was overthinking it, he knew.

“Things have been, Potter. That’s enough. Where have you been off to for all these years?”

“America mostly.” He answered. “Or hiding in London. Not a fan of the press. You understand.”

Draco did understand but damned if he planned to admit it.

“What were you doing in America?” He asked to change the subject.

“Running away from my problems mostly.” Harry said with a laugh. “Spending time with muggles and some wizards that had never heard of Voldemort. It was nice.”

Draco’s breath caught at the name, but it did sound nice. It was hard for him to believe that there was anyone who hadn’t heard of the Dark Lord. He looked away from Potter and stared at the floor for a bit. The mention had killed whatever amiability he’d been feeling. He did his best to not think of all that anymore.

The silence continued for longer than was comfortable but Potter eventually broke it again.

“There’s this place I used to go a lot. You stand on a little stage and sing words to popular songs while people watch. It’s called karaoke. I always thought you’d like it.”

Draco’s brows pulled together and he stared at Potter incredulously. Why on Earth would he think he’d enjoy that?Why on Earth was he thinking of him at all? Draco was sure he’d never crossed Potter’s mind.

Harry was laughing again as he said, “Your face is hilarious right now, Malfoy. Wish you could see it.”

Draco attempted to make his expression neutral again. “In what world would that be something I’d enjoy, Potter?” He asked as calmly as possible.  
“I don’t know. You were always such a drama queen. Just seemed to me you’d like all the attention.”

Draco had no hope of schooling his features now.

“Did you just call me a drama queen?” He almost shouted at Potter.

“I absolutely did.” Potter said through choking giggles. “You were always staging elaborate scenes. You once climbed a tree just so you could try to intimidate me. Don’t try to say you didn’t!”

Draco blushed. His face felt positively molten. He remembered that. He hadn’t climbed the tree to intimidate him, actually. It had been more about how lithe he felt he looked from below. He thought maybe if Potter noticed he could assume the boy was gay as well. No such luck.

Harry was still laughing at him. Draco was just short of mortified. He wanted to punch Potter for even bringing that up. It was so like him to dredge up the past. First the Dark Lord and now embarrassing stories from school. Why couldn’t he just let things lie?  
Draco stood. His skin felt tight and uncomfortable and he couldn’t just sit there while Potter laughed at him from across the elevator. The laughter stopped almost immediately.

Potter stood as well and stood across from him making odd shuffling noises for a few moments. When Draco finally looked over at him he had his hands jammed in his pockets and his shoulders hunched a bit. He looked uncomfortable and Draco felt a bit better seeing that.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything, Malfoy. I won’t bring that up again.”

Draco didn’t respond, he just stared at the floor. He couldn’t trust himself to say anything without insulting Potter at the moment.

“Hey, I’m sorry alright?” Potter said after a moment. “I forget sometimes that teasing isn’t fun for everyone.”

“I wouldn’t call that teasing, Potter.” Draco said in a drawl before he knew what he was doing. His face changed instantly from a curled lip sneer to shock. How did Potter always throw him off so badly? Draco quickly looked at the ground to hide his expression, but when he peeked over at Potter he wasn’t looking his way anyway.

“What do you call teasing then, Malfoy?” he said after a moment. There was a tone to his voice Draco had never heard before. He wasn’t sure what to say.

Draco’s breath was ragged in his chest, something in the air had shifted, though he couldn’t put his finger on what quite yet. “Teasing is something school children do before they know what to do about their feelings for each other.”

“Well, I’m not a child but...”

Potter trailed off and Draco stared at him as he tried to decipher Potter’s meaning. Their eyes locked and they both froze. It felt like the air was electric between them. Draco’s ragged breaths were coming faster and his skin was tingling.

“Fucking Malfoy,” Potter hissed as he closed the space between them. Draco took a shocked step backward before the other man collided with him. His back hit the wall with a slight umph and Potters hand snaked up to the nape of his neck before their lips crashed into each other.

Potters skin had looked rough but his lips were warm and soft against Dracos. His fingers were tangled in Draco’s hair and Potter’s tongue was pressed against his own. Draco couldn’t breathe but he’d rather die than push Potter away now. Their tongues touched again and Potter rocked his hips against Draco’s in response. Draco groaned loudly and answered the friction with some of his own.

Draco felt as though his skin was on fire. Potters hands were in his hair and on his shoulders and gliding over his chest. It was intoxicating. He felt overwhelmed and lost in the most delicious way. He was lost in it, his tongue against Potter’s, his hands on the skin of his abdomen under his shirt. There was another rock of Potters hips and Draco’s head fell back against the wall behind him on a loud moan.

Then suddenly Potter was gone. Draco’s eyes snapped open and he looked frantically around him. Potter was there, of course, just across the elevator car. He was leaning against the wall opposite looking innocent but flushed. Draco could feel his heated skin turning pink and was embarrassed in a distracted sort of way. The self-doubt didn’t take long at all to kick in.

Had he imagined all that? Some weird delusional fantasy, maybe? But no, Potter was disheveled and flushed as well. With that realization Draco’s mood changed quickly. What the fuck was Potter thinking? The incredulity must have shown on his face because Potter began to laugh.

This did nothing for Draco’s mood.

“That’s what I call teasing, in case you were wondering, Malfoy.”

Draco didn’t deign to answer. He just glared across the lift at Potter and waited for some sort of explanation.

Potter sat silently, a grin plastered on his face. His breathing was still a bit fast, and he had color high on his cheek bones, but looked otherwise unbothered. Draco seethed a bit more. He had to work so hard to stay neutral but just as with everything else, it came so naturally to Potter. Ridiculous is what it was.

One of Potters brows raised and Draco’s jaw clenched more in response. He broke the eye contact he’d been holding and stared down to the tiles at his feet. A mosaic of the Ministry symbol, as always. He focused on each piece individually in turn, waiting for his heartbeat to slow. It didn’t, of course.

“Malfoy.”

Draco didn’t look up.

“Malfoy...”

Draco worried his lower lip between his teeth as he continued his contemplation of the history of mosaic tiling.

“Draco, really. I was playing.” Potter said. 

“Alright.” Draco finally said back.

“Can’t you take a joke at all?” Potter asked. 

“Can’t you behave like an adult?” Draco replied.

“I sure can.” Potter said. And though Draco was looking at the tiling again, he could hear the smug grin right there in Potter’s voice. Draco heard a shuffling and brought his eyes back to the man across from him.

Potter had removed his shirt. Draco’s cock strained further against the material of his slacks and the breath left his chest in an audible whoosh. The tan he’d gained in the states extended everywhere it seemed. Draco shook himself slightly and raised his eyes to Potter’s face. The smug grin was still there. Smugger than Draco had ever seen it actually.

“Want to see how adult I can get, Malfoy?”

Draco tried to answer, he really did, but it caught in his throat and came out in a croak. Luckily he was beyond being shamed by this by now. Especially because Potter was moving toward him with obvious intent and within seconds his hand was on the fly of Draco’s trousers.

Potter skimmed his fingers over Draco’s very obvious erection and gave him a wink before pulling the zipper tab down. Draco’s heart was pounding in his chest but it nearly burst as he watched Potter sink to his knees before him.

Potter pulled Draco’s pants and trousers out of the way with no ceremony whatsoever. Draco moaned aloud as he sprang free of the material. He was painfully hard and painfully aware of Potters mouth inches from his cock. He could feel his breath skating along the skin of his member and it made goose flesh spring out over his flesh.

Draco’s eyes were locked on Potter as he wrapped his fingers around Draco’s cock. He gave it a stroke before looking up at Draco and giving him another smug grin. Before Draco even had a chance to think about glaring back at him Potter leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Draco’s dick. A low groan came from deep within him as he rested a bit more of his weight on the wall behind him.  
Potter wasted no time. He swirled his tongue around the head a few times before he moved down the length of Draco’s cock and back up again. Draco simply couldn’t breathe. He’d probably die here, stuck in this elevator, with his cock in Potter’s mouth, but he couldn’t possibly be happier about it.

The head of his cock hit the back of Potter’s throat and he thrust his hips a little involuntarily at the sensation. Potter moaned loud and took him even deeper. Draco watched as the rest of his dick disappeared between Potter’s lips and groaned at the sensation of being engulfed by him. Potter slid the length of him back out of his mouth, then in, and out again. Soon he was bobbing in a rhythm that made all thought impossible for Draco. He was lost in it. Potter’s mouth was hot and warm and he took all of his cock into his tight throat on every down stroke.

Draco’s hand were tangled in Potter’s hair, though he had no recollection of putting them there. Potter was groaning around him as he slid up and down Draco’s length. Draco couldn’t last much longer. He felt the tightness in his balls and the muscles of his thighs tensing as the pleasure wound like a coil within him. His hips began moving with Potter, thrusting into him as Potter moved forward. Potter was moaning loud as Draco thrust deeper down his throat. Potter’s lips were flush at Draco’s base when Draco exploded. Draco’s hands held Potter still as he thrust down his throat, once, twice, three times more. His cock was twitching in time with the spurts of cum going down the back of Potters throat. It wasn’t until Potter swallowed hard around the head of his cock that Draco finally pulled back and out of his mouth.

Draco’s knees were trembling. Potter was breathing hard, fighting to catch his breath. Both men were lost in themselves for a few moments as they fought to regain equilibrium. Potter spoke first.

“That was hot as hell, Draco.” He said between gasps.

“Draco?” Was all he managed to say back before laughing and letting himself slide down the wall so he was sitting in front of Potter with one leg on either side of Potter’s knees.

“I mean, a first name basis seemed appropriate at this point.” Potter replied through a laugh as he sank back on his ankles.

“So it does, Harry.” Draco’s eyebrows shot up as he spoke. His eyes locked with Potter’s whose were as wide open as his.

“No no no no!” They both chanted almost in unison.

They were both laughing when the elevator began to move. Potter flopped forward and into Draco’s arms with the sudden movement. Draco caught him in his arms, shocked at the closeness as well as the jerk.

Potter was still laughing when a ding rang through the space signaling that the door would be opening. Awareness shot through Draco like a curse and he all but shoved Potter off of him, racing to write his trousers.

He was almost, but not quite successful. The look on Hermione Granger’s face as the door opened left no room to guess whether or not she’d seen. Her brows rose and her lips pursed as she turned her gaze toward Potter.

“I guess you managed then.” She said with a small shake of her head.

“Don’t know what you mean, ‘Mione.” Potter said with a tone Draco couldn’t quite decipher.

Draco scrambled to his feet and patted his pockets to make sure he had his wand and   
keys. The other two went on, oblivious to him.

“You’re late.” Granger said.

“We got stuck?” Potter replied, though Draco wasn’t sure why it was a question.

“Stuck. I’m sure.” Granger said back. “Are we still doing dinner, then? Or did you have other...plans?”

Potter laughed and stood up. He looked toward Draco and grinned again. “We’re still on. See ya, Malfoy.”

Draco just nodded stupidly and watched Potter walk off with Granger. They were chatting animatedly and Potter’s shoulders kept shaking with silent laughter. It wasn’t until the door dinged again that Draco finally moved. He thrust his arm forward to stop it and walked out. He was just barely out of the doors before his gaze found Potter standing in one of the apparition points. Potter was looking back and gave Draco a little wave and another smile before disappearing from sight.


End file.
